2 Secrets Unseen Moments
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: In this special edition, we see parts of the stories that didn't make the cut.
1. 2 Secrets 1 The Meet

Introduction

In this special edition of "2 Secrets", you will see some moments that didn't make the stories. Enjoy!

* * *

2 Secrets #1 The Meet ~ Jamie's Moments

First Moment: Jamie woke with a start. Her alarm clock was screaming her own voice in her ears. "WAKE UP! SECRET SATURDAYS IS ON!! WAKE UP!!!" Jamie sat up and pressed the button. "Come on, Danny, SS is on!" she yelled as she shot down the stairs. Jamie grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. "Ooh! I love this one!" she said. Jamie's brother, Danny, zoomed out of his room. One of their older sisters, Jennifer, came out, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you two so hung up on this show?" she said. Danny and Jamie turned their heads, glaring. "'This show'?! It is _the awesomest show EVER_!!" they both said. "Blah, blah," Jenn yawned. They turned back to the screen. In less than three minutes, Jamie was drooling. "Jamie? Jamie!" Danny waved his hand in front of her face. "See! I blame Secret Sundays," Jenn said. "Secret _Saturdays_!! Not Sudays, SATURDAYS!" Jamie snapped back at her sister, but to start drooling again. "Alright, Sir Drools-A-Lot. Whatever you say. Ew. I'll get the towl," Jenn grabbed a towl and put it under Jamie's chin. "Shut. Up," Jamie sucked up her drool, but let it fall again a moment later. Suddenly, comercials came on. "Ugh! I hate comercials!"

(now, she enters, and wins that contest leading to her and Zak meeting)

Second Moment: "Ok, Jamie. I'm going to teach you how to see this guy without getting all drooly and gross and..." Jenn shuddred. She took out Jamie's cell, and picked out a picture that Jamie took from the computer and showed it to her. In no less than 4 seconds, drool started falling from her lower lip. Jenn slapped her. "Bad Jamie!" she said, averting the phone from her sister's eyes. "Can't you let me crush in peace!" Jamie stole the phone and stared at it. "Jamie...Jamie you're freaking me out!" Jenn took the phone back. "Jamie is no longer here! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!" Jamie shapshifted into a dog and attacked Jenn, taking back the phone in her jaws. Jenn tugged on Jamie's tail. "BAD! JAMIE!" Jenn took the phone and stuck it in her pocket. She flicked Jamie on the nose. Jamie whimpered. "Yeah, see! Getting a taste of your own medicine!" Jamie shapeshifted back into herself. "What do you mean? I haven't flicked you at all for drooling or anything!" Jenn took out the phone and found the picture again. "Hey! What's there a picture with a caption here for? It says 'I will kick Wadi's face for what she said in the Blue Tiger ep. She is my mortal(well, not so mortal) enemy, even though she has no idea who the crap I am. BUT I WILL HAVE REVENGE!!' Wow, Jamie. You REALLY hate this kid don't you?"

"Yes I do, NOW GIVE ME MY ZAK PICTURES!!"

"So that's his name! Ooh, what's your boyfriend, Ernie gonna say when I tell him!?" Jenn said michieviously. "You know, you can remember our family and your boyfriend's names; but my life is blank to you. AND IT'S _ERIC_!!!" Jamie yelled. "I think you're a little over-oppsessive about this guy," Jenn said. She showed Jamie the picture; yet again, Jamie started drooling. "You just wait Jenn...he will be mine, and Wadi will DIE," Jamie said. Then, the mailman came. "A letter for a Miss Jamie Tuesday," he handed the letter to Jamie.

(This is the letter telling her she won the sweepstakes; and yes, she rubbed it all in Jenn's face)

Third Moment: After dinner, Jamie and Zak went back outside. It was already getting dark. "So...What do you wanna do?" Zak said. "Want my number?" Jamie said. "Sure. You're kinda cool," Zak replied. Jamie found a shred of paper and split it in half. They exchanged numbers. Jamie could see the deep blue limo coming this way. "I have to go soon," she said sadly. "Are we having a moment?" Zak said. Jamie giggled. "Yeah."

"Well then I guess this is goodbye?" Zak said. "Not for long. Trust me. I'll call ya when I get home. Bye!" she said, heading toward the parked limo. Her fiskerton phantom, Fiskita, was waiting for her. "I'm gonna miss him. He's so cool!" Jamie said, getting into the limo beside Fiskita. //I think his fiskerton phantom is cute!\\ Fiskita said. "Eww!" Jamie said. The driver began driving back to the airport. Jamie could see Zak walking back into the house. She really would miss him until they met again.

(That happened WAY before they told each other their feelings for each other)

Fourth Moment: Jamie took out her cell. Her heart was pounding. She'd never broken up with anyone. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Eric."

"What's wrong Jamie? You sound nervous."

"I, uh, need you to come over."

"Ok, I'll be right there." 'Too late, now,' Jamie thought. Eric lived only down the street, so he was there in less than 10 minutes if he ran. "I'm sorry, Eric," Jamie said. "For what?"

"For this. It's just not working out for us," Jamie said. "Ok. Whoever you end up with; he'll be lucky. Just keep in mind, I always got your back," Eric said. "Thanks...and I will. Bye, Eric," Jamie said. "Bye," Eric hugged Jamie for the last time. "I'll see you later," Eric left back to his house. For some reason, Jamie didn't feel some sort of pull at her heart. He just wasn't meant for her.

(This was when Jamie broke up with Eric. The pull she expected didn't happen, because she didn't truly love him like she loves Zak to this day)

Fifth Moment: "So, Zak. Do you believe in soul mates?" Jamie said. "Well, I believe you're mine," Zak said. Jamie started blushing very visibly. "My dad gets very protective of his kids...well, mostly his daughters. He almost punched my sister's boyfriend. But that's only if he doesn't like them. I'm sure you'll check out cause if you don't, we'll meet secretly," she said. "Let's hope I do, cause my dad won't like a huge bruise on my forehead," Zak said. "And niether will I! My dad will get a beating from your dad, and me," Jamie said. Zak laughed. "What! I've beaten my dad before! When I was six and he ate the last cookie." Zak started laughing again, this time, Jamie joined him.

(this is their first date! Wow how they grow. From 11 to 17. Hey, just like Harry Potter! LOL)

* * *

2 Secrets #1 The Meet ~ Zak's Moments

First Moment: 'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled,' Zak thought. He felt kinda bad after what happened between him and Jamie. He got up and went outside. 'Where would an 11-year-old go if she was P.O. at her boyfriend?' he thought. Zak walked into the forest. "Jamie!" he called. Suddenly, he felt something bounce off his head. He looked up soon enough to see a black sneaker slide into the leaves. Zak took out the claw and shot it upwards. He had his target. Zak wanted to say sorry for what he did.

(this happened after that big fight when Zak found out Jamie's power. He felt bad after yelling at her, because he knew Jamie was afraid to tell him; she was afraid he'd leave her. P.O. means p***ed)

Second Moment: "So, Zak. Are you available Friday night?" Wadi said, scooting closer to Zak. "Uh...no," he said, scooting away from her. "Any other day?" she said, moving closer again. Zak couldn't get away because he'd run out of couch. "No," he said again. "Well, we could count today as a date," Wadi leaned in to kiss him. Zak got up hastily. "Uh, no we can't."

"And why not?" Wadi got up too. "Uh, just because!" and he ran behind the couch. "Is this awkward for you?" Wadi went behind the couch. "Yes, yes it is!" Zak said. "I bet I can fix that," Wadi leaned in to kiss him again. Zak jumped up and ran into his room. "Playing hard to get, huh?" Wadi said. Zak locked the door. "Oh, Zaaak!" Wadi called. "Zak isn't here right now. Please leave a message. BEEEEEEEEP!" Zak said. He looked through the crack in the door. Wadi wasn't there. He opened the door. "Phew-AHHHHHHH!!!!" Zak screamed when Wadi jumped out from behind the door. He hid behind the couch again. "I need to go now. Bye Zak..." Wadi said, going out the door.

(this was when Wadi visited during Jamie's trip to Tacoma)

Check back for 2 Secrets #2 School Days Unseen Moments!!!


	2. 2 Secrets 2 School Days

2 Secrets Christmas/2 Secrets #2 School Days ~ Jamie's Moments

First Moment: The weekend was now over, and Zak was leaving forever. Jamie sat on the staircase, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held two-month-old Peanut in her arms. "You can't go! You just can't! Jamie said. "But I have to. You heard your dad. Bye," Zak kissed her cheek. Jamie put Peanut down, and threw her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you; like, really bad!" she sniffed. "I'll miss you, too. Trust me, you'll see me again. It might be in the distant future, but I'll always be around," he said. "WHY'D YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE, DAD!?! WHAT DID ZAK EVER DO TO YOU!!!" Danny yelled. "You're too young to understand...but your sister knows perfectly well that- Where'd she go?"

"In her room," Jenn said, texting her friend. George went upstairs and tried to open Jamie's door. "Go away!" she said. "George, she's really ticked off. I think we should leave her alone," Emily said. "But-" he stammered. "You've probably ruined her life, just now. She told me everything about him. Zak was the only boy she'd ever like. Men," Emily rolled her eyes. "See, Dad! Even Mom knows you hurt me really bad!" Jamie said. "Jamie Lynn Tuesday, you open this door right now!" George said. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll take the locks off your door."

"Then I'll hide in Jenn's room!" Jamie said. "Just open the door, dear," George said. Jamie unlocked the door. "What?" she said. "I'm sorry, but-"

"DAD! What would you do if you found out that Mom was the most powerful being on earth! It doesn't feel like a walk on the beach, you know!" Jamie snapped. "Yes but me and your mother aren't eleven, Jamie," George said. "It doesn't matter! My boyfriend; well not anymore; is the most powerful being on earth, and I can't spend one night with him! HE SLEPT ON THE COUCH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Jamie buried her face in her pillow. "Obiousy, I can' have a boyfend, 'cause you gonna KICK HIM OUT!" Jamie said into her pillow. "It was for your own good," George said, sitting on her bed. Jamie turned around. "Ok, and it's for Jenn's good that she can make out with her boyfriend when she's only twelve! Yeah, real logical, Dad!" she said. "Well, I'll just leave you to your own devices," and with that, he left.

(this was back when Zak was never to see Jamie again; the part when he left)

Second Moment: Jamie was trying to comb out the last knot in her hair. She had school tomorrow. "Sammy, why do they hate me?" Jamie said. Sammy just went up and licked her free hand. "Thanks," Jamie pat Sammy's head. "Sit," she said. Sammy sat. "Good girl," Jamie got out a dog bone from a drawer marked "Sammy's Treat Cabinet". Sammy ate it in one bite. Jamie sat on her bed, that knot finally out. Kiara, a grown cat with yellow green eyes, sat on Jamie's lap. "At least my pets love me. Unlike some people!" she said, loud enough for them to hear downstairs. Jamie's twelfth birthday wasn't so bad. Her thirteenth one was though. Kiara got out and they had to put signs up. It was nearly Jamie's fourteenth birthday when Kiara was found by an old lady. Her fifteenth wasn't far behind. It was her sixth month being fifteen. But she's been miserable and irratable since she was eleven. Her father, George Tuesday, had forbidden her to see her boyfriend, Zak Saturday. Jamie never forgave her father for this. She fell asleep that night, petting Kiara.

(this was after her parents told her she had to go to school)

Third Moment: It was family tradition to lock yourself in your room with someone on your birthday. This year was different; Jamie locked herself with Zak instead of Sammy or Peanut or Kiara. But for some odd reason, she had butterflies and she didn't know why. Jamie tried to hide her butterflies. Unfortunatly, it was also tradition that no electronics can be used, including TV, DS, cell phones, PS2s, 3s, and 1s, anything that has to use electricity. "Wanna play a boardgame?"

"Ok." Jamie went into her closet and took out some sort of boardgame. They played for like an hour. Eventually, the lack of TV almost killed them. They were pretty much petrified on the floor. It looked like a murder crime scene with no murder. The only sign that they were alive was the fact that they were blinking. 8:00 came and went, 8:30 came and went. "Maybe we should jump out the window," Zak said. "That's locked, too. Plus, Jenn's next door, she'd see us," Jamie said. "Besides, maybe we should go to bed. I mean, it's almost 9."

"I don't have to sleep on the floor do I?" Zak said, getting up. "No," Jamie got up too. She looked through the crack in the door. Everyone was asleep. Jamie unlocked the door and went out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to eat," Jamie tiptoed into the kitchen. After her kitchen raid, Jamie was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. "Jamie? Jamie!" Zak said. He whistled loudly. "Ahh! What happened?" Jamie said, looking around. "Maybe going to sleep was a good idea," Zak said. Danny crept up to the door and looked through the crack. 'EEEEEWWWWWW!' he thought. Zak and Jamie were kissing!!

(that was on Jamie's sixteenth birthday, when Danny thought Zak said something funny)

* * *

BLOOPER TIME!!!

"Action!"

"If you don't leave her alone-"

"Uh, Zak. It's chasing her"

"Oh..."

"CUT! 4 years later and they still mess up! Next scene, please."

Aaron goes up to Zak. They start talking. "Alright that's it!" Zak aims his fist at Aaron. "Wait, do I actually have to punch him? Or do I aim and he pretends?"

"Just punch him!"

"CUT! Just punch him!"

"OK!" Zak punches Aaron. "Not that hard! Dude my nose, like, fell off!"

"Sorry! You guys said to punch him!"

"CUT! Will you kids ever get it right?"

* * *

2 Secrets #2 School Days ~ Zak's Moments

First Moment: Zak walked in the door and sat on the couch. "How was school, Honey?" Drew said. "Freaking awesome," he replied. "Why is that?"

"SHE'S A GIRL, MOM!!!"

"Who?"

"Jamie!" Zak said. "What told you otherwise?" Drew said. "She has...female parts..." Zak whispered. Drew laughed. "Hey, Doc! Zak's growing up!" Doc came into the room. "Who said?" Zak covered his eyes with his hand. "I think he's taken a liking to 'female parts'," Drew stuck air quotes over "female parts". "Is that so? To whom do they belong to?"

"Jamie," Zak said matter-of-factly. //Dude, you're on fire!\\ Fisk said. Zak went red. "She isn't any different than 4 years ago. Well, except the fact that..."

"She has girl parts?" Drew said. Zak nodded. "Don't get caught kissing in the hallways; then you'll be in deep trouble!" Drew said. "MOOOOOM!" Zak whined. "She has a point, Zak."

"Not you, too, Dad!" and with that, Doc and Drew left the room.

(this was after the first day of school)

Second Moment: Zak walked down the hall as he looked for Jamie. They were late for cryptozology. 'Mr. What's-His-Name is gonna freak!' he thought. Suddenly, he heard someone yell, "HECK NO!!" Sure enough, it was Jamie's voice. He ran to the source. "Come on! We'll be late for cryptozology!" he said, dragging her from the other boys who were basicly drooling over her. "Thank you!" she said. "You're welcome. Now let's go! That wasn't a quick escape trick!"

(this was Zak's point of view when he rescued her from "the drooling idiots".)

Check back for 2 Secrets #3 Baby Brother Unseen Moments!


	3. 2 Secrets 3 Baby Brother

2 Secrets #3 Baby Brother ~ Jamie's Moments

First Moment: Jamie stared at the empy cradle, then at the shattered window. "We're in a deep pile of dirty diapers," she said. "What're we gonna say to mom?"

"Let's not and say we did!" Zak said. "The poor little guy. He only let's me or mom hold him. And he can't leave the house for a second. He's probably crying his eyes out!" Jamie said. "Hey, we'll get him back," Zak said. "Before mom gets here?! I don't think so! Jamie, can I slap him?" Jenn said. "Ok, but not the face!" Jamie replied. Jenn slapped Zak on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Suck it up! My brother is out there with who-knows-what, and you're comlaining about you're shoulder!!?" Jenn said. "Back off my boyfriend, sister!" Jamie said. "Oh, it's on!" Jenn lunged at Jamie, Jamie shapeshifting into a mouse and scampered off into the living room. "Hey, Jamie! Hide behind the fridge!" Jenn said. "Isn't that where the mousetrap is?"

"Oh yes!" Jenn said aggressivly. "Uh, oh-Jenn you're not going out there!" Zak stepped in front of the older girl and blocked her from the end of the hall. "MOVE IT!!!!" Jenn screamed. "Ok," Zak stepped out of her way. "COME BACK HERE JAMIE!!!"

"No thanks!" came a sqeaky voice. "Ha ha! It backfired, didn't it?!" Sometimes when Jamie felt a strong emotion like fear or anger, she wouldn't completely shapeshift back and forth. "Don't come out!" Jamie squeaked. But they didn't heed Jamie's warning. They went out anyway. Jamie was on all fours with a mouse tail, buck teeth, mousy ears and a squeaky voice. "I just said don't come out!!" she squeaked. Jenn burst out in a fit of laughter. Zak gaped but covered it with his hand. "Horrible isn't it?" Jamie squeaked. "Um, a little," Zak said.

(this was between chapters 2 and 3)

2 Secrets #3 Baby Brother ~ Zak's Moments

Zak had just got off the phone with Jamie. He had asked Dr. Grey to put one of her molecule things in Jamie's backyard and in his house. He could just go through it and walk around to Jamie's front door. "Mom, I'm going to Jamie's," he said. "Ok, just don't get your molecules scrambled up," Drew said. She always said this, and Dr. Grey said it was completely safe, but Drew, being a mom, was doing her motherly job; no matter how annoying it was. Zak rolled his eyes and went through. It felt like stepping through a bubble of cold water, but you could breath. He shivered as he stepped out into Jamie's backyard. Zak hated going through that thing but it was the fastest way to Jamie's house. He walked around through the gate and to the door.

(this was before Zak walked in, after Jamie talked to her mom about Luke)

Sorry this chap was short-ish. I pretty much covered all the stuff in the story itself.


	4. 2 Secrets 4 Call of the Wild

2 Secrets #4 Call of the Wild ~ Jamie's Moments

First Moment: Jamie was knawing on an old bone when she saw Zak limping toward the den. "Oh my gosh, what happened!" she yelped, rushing over to him. "Elk...hunt...bull...antlers..." Zak groaned, slumping down until he fell to the ground. Jamie sniffed around for cobwebs and marigold. She crushed up the marigold into a paste and smeared it on Zak's leg. Jamie laid the cobwebs over it to act as a bandage. She took him by the scruff and dragged him into the den.

(OMG so short! Sorry, about that...This was after Zak hunted the bull elk)

2 Secrets #4 Call of the Wild ~ Zak's Moments

First Moment: Zak sprinted to the elk hunting grounds. He tracked down the herd and scented the musty smell of the bull nearby. 'Oh why not?' Zak thought. He crept up the the bull and leaped, catching it unawares. The bull gave an alarm call and the whole herd scattered. "You're mine!" Zak snarled. He firmly gripped the bull's rump in his jaws and held tight until he was kicked off. The bull swung around and snared his front left leg. Zak yelped with pain and tumbled down the hill. He started to limp back up. He'd have to go without bringing home the bacon.

(this was when Zak hunted the bull. Chain moments, yeah I know...)

**Come back for 2 Secrets #5! OMG I'm catching up to the stories!**


	5. 2 Secrets 5 Back to the Books

2 Secrets #5 Back to the Books ~ Jamie's Moments

First Moment: Jamie flownced over to the blonde guy across the hall. "Hey, Seth!" she said. "Well, hello, Jamie," Seth said. "So, like, wanna totally be my boyfriend?" she said. "Sure!" Seth said. 'What my luck!' he thought. "So now that we're together, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Seth kissed Jamie on the lips for at least five minutes. "No, not really," Jamie said. "Awesome..." Seth whispered to himself.

(AHHHHHHHH! Jamie and Seth got together! I don't know why they're so short!)

Second Moment: Jamie sat on the couch and put on the TV. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Emily said when she threw the remote onto the loveseat. "Nothing!" she said. "Where's Zak?"

"On a mission!"

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Why would I be? The mission is to get a new girlfriend!" Jamie said ruefully. "Oh, Jamie. I'm so sorry," Emily said. "Don't be! He's a cheater and I'm glad he's gone!"

"Jamie, just because Za-"

"Don't say that cursed name!" Jamie snapped. "Sorry. Just because He-Who-Is-Not-Allowed-To-Be-Named did whatever he did, doesn't mean he cheated."

"Ok! So if Dad kissed the next door neighbor, that wouldn't freak you out?"

"Yes, it would, because both the neighbors on either side are men!" Emily pointed out. "Oh, yeah...Not the point! I saw him kiss another girl!" Jamie said. "Honey, knowing you, you didn't talk to him about it, did you?"

"Uhhh...No..."

"Jamie...Go talk to Za- I will say it if I want to!- Go talk to Zak, Honey," Emily said. Jamie got up and went upstairs to her room.

2 Secrets #5 Back to the Books ~ Zak's Moments

First Moment: "Dude, quit staring at her," Josh said. It was lunchtime and Jamie had sat at a completely different table. "I can't. She was my first girlfriend and for six years I've loved her," Zak said. "Come on, Man! Show some self respect! She's just a girl, and guess what; there are more girls in the world than boys! Look, see her over there? That cute blonde?"

"That's Emma, you idiot, why would I hook up with Jamie's best friend? Plus, she has a boyfriend."

"Oh...Ok then, that brunette over there. I saw her look at you. She likes you, Dude!"

"No, Ricky. Not right now, anyways..." Zak said. "Guys, he needs some serious help," Ryan whispered. "Agreed," Josh and Ricky whispered simultaniously. They were going to do everything to try and help their friend.

**Come back for 2 Secrets 6 Wedding Bells!**


End file.
